


Feliz Natal, Brian!

by Harry_Fado



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christimas Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC Brian, Silly
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Fado/pseuds/Harry_Fado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma fic natalina \o/ Justin decide fazer uma pequena surpresa a Brian. Mas algo quase sai errado!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Natal, Brian!

** New ** ** York** **: **

Era 23 de Dezembro e Justin estava deitado na sua cama em seu apartamento de Nova York. O loiro só havia saído da cama para ir ao banheiro e para pegar algo para comer.

Aparentava estar cansado e seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Ele chorava de saudade, sentia-se sensível e solitário demais. Tinha saudades de sua irmã e mãe, saudades de sua segunda família e amigos, mas principalmente tinha saudades de Brian; seu primeiro e único amor!

Justin estava vivendo em Nova York fazia um ano e meio, no natal passado Brian não veio passar o natal com ele, e esse ano Brian não poderia vir de novo, pois sua agência Kinnetik precisava dele.

Então no natal deste ano Justin decidiu ir visitar seus parentes e sua segunda família em Pittsburgh, passar o natal lá, ele precisava ver eles, principalmente Brian, fazia meses que ambos não se viam.

 

** P** ** i ** ** t ** ** ts ** ** bu ** **rgh **

** Liberty ** ** Dinner** **: **

_\- Amanhã é véspera de natal! Mais um complicado natal se aproxima._ – Comentou Michael, frustrado.

 _\- Complicado? No natal passado tivemos, literalmente, que amarrar ele para ele vir à ceia conosco._ – Retrucou Ted.

 _\- Ele sempre fica evasivo quando comentamos sobre natal, ou qualquer coisa que o faz lembrar Justin. Nem mesmo Gus consegue tirar um sorriso dele!_ – Disse Lindsay chateada.

Lindz e Mel combinaram que em todos 20 de Dezembro iriam de Toronto à Pittsburgh para passar o natal com sua família.

 _\- Devemos ligar pra ele!_ – Afirmou Emmet.

 _\- Ele quem? Brian ou Justin?_ – Perguntou Mel, confusa.

 _\- Justin, é claro_. – Respondeu Emm.

 _\- Sunshine? O que tem Sunshine?_ – Perguntou Debbie, se aproximando. _– Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não fiquei sabendo?_

 _\- Sim! Brian está evasivo; provavelmente depressivo e a única pessoa que pode tirá-lo disso é Justin._ – Respondeu Michael, sua expressão séria.

 _\- E eu achava que o mau humor de hoje cedo era apenas porque ele não conseguiu ninguém na Babylon._ – Disse Debbie sarcasticamente.

_\- Mãe, Brian não vai à Babylon faz seis meses._

_\- Oh droga, isso parece ser sério._ – Falou a ruiva.

 _\- É por esse e outros motivos que estávamos pensando em ligar para Justin e pedir pra ele vir à Pitts pra passar o natal e provavelmente o ano novo aqui._ – Completou Michael.

O rosto de Debbie ficou com uma expressão de horror, mas depois ela começou a rir e todos a olharam confusos.

 _\- Por que está rindo, Deb?_ – Perguntou Ted.

_\- Estou rindo porque, hoje cedo, após Brian sair, eu recebi uma ligação de Justin dizendo que ia passar o natal aqui em Pittsburgh._

_\- Como ele está Debbie?_ – Perguntou Emmet.

_\- Pra ser sincera ele parece estar da mesma forma que o Brian que vocês comentaram exceto que, ele não escondeu os soluços e o cansaço da falta de sono de mim._

_\- Hey pessoal, sobre o que falamos?_ – Falou Brian, surpreendendo todos.

 _\- Falamos de ir para o hotel para eu dar banho no Gus._ – Disse Lindsay olhando para Mel. – _Vamos querida?_

 _\- Sim vamos, preciso de um descanso._ – Respondeu Mel.

 _\- Tchau, pessoal._ – Falaram as duas em uníssono.

 _\- O que deu nelas?_ – Perguntou Brian.

Um cliente chamou e Debbie foi atendê-lo.

 _\- Necessidades! Isso que deu nelas._ – Respondeu Michael.

 _\- Ok. Preciso ir trabalhar porque se não meu chefe me mata._ – Disse Ted.

Brian olhou pra Ted e riu sarcasticamente, o pobre contador o olhou, sorriu secamente e foi para o seu trabalho na Kinnetik.

 _\- Eu vou ir trabalhar também, quanto mais cedo começar mais dinheiro eu vou ganhar._ – Falou Emmet, querendo desviar das perguntas de Brian, e ganhar um salário extra também.

 _\- Você vai fugir também?_ – Perguntou Brian para Michael.

 _\- Ninguém está fugindo! Amanhã é véspera de natal e eles querem comprar presentes fabulosos para as pessoas que amam._ – Respondeu Michael. Ele se arrependeu do que falou depois de ver expressão na face de Brian.

Brian ao ouvir ‘pessoas que amam’ pegou sua maleta e saiu da lanchonete rapidamente. O moreno não queria que Michael o visse cara a cara, não naquele momento. Brian estava ferido profundamente pela saudade. Palavras que o lembravam de seu loiro deixavam sua ferida exposta para todos ver. O Raio de Sol de sua vida havia desaparecido, mas o que ele ainda não sabia era que seu amado Justin Taylor estava naquele exato momento comprando as passagens para viajar à Pittsburgh, para voltar pros braços de seu amado.

Justin não queria muito assustar o Senhor Kinney, então ele resolveu ligar para Brian e avisar que iria pegar o avião para Pittsburgh no dia seguinte, 24 de Dezembro. Mas Brian estava com o seu celular desligado, então ele resolveu ligar para Cynthia e deixar o recado para que ela o desse para Brian.

Brian ao ouvir o recado que Cynthia trouxe para ele, empalideceu e ficou sem reação por alguns minutos.

 _\- Cynthia, eu não estou me sentindo bem. Vou ir para casa._ \- Falou Brian saindo da sala de reuniões, deixando Cynthia e seus clientes confusos.

 

****

** Brian** **’s ** ** Loft: **

Ao chegar a seu loft, Brian foi direto para o seu quarto, sentou-se na cama e esperou se acalmar. Ele foi até a sua gaveta de roupas de cama, e pegou do fundo da gaveta um quadro. O quadro que Justin vendeu na exposição do Centro de Gays e Lésbicas, o quadro que Justin pintou dele na primeira noite em que se conheceram.

O loiro ainda não sabia que quem tinha o quadro era Brian, pois o moreno o guardou no único lugar onde Justin não mexeria.

Brian passou observando o quadro a noite toda, observou lembrando-se de todas as coisas boas que sentia quando Justin estava por perto, de todos os acontecimentos que ambos passaram juntos. Observou até que acabou dormindo.

No dia seguinte, 24 de Dezembro, Brian acordou cedo apesar de ter ido dormir tarde. Resolveu não ir para o trabalho. Após sair do banho, ele ouviu seu celular tocar e foi atender. Era uma mensagem de Justin.

_“Brian, eu estou indo pegar o avião para Pittsburgh agora, nem mesmo a maldita distância ou o tempo mudaram o que eu sinto por você! Saudades; Te Amo! Justin.”_

Os olhos de Brian brilharam como nunca antes, e um sorriso automático e sincero apareceu em seus lábios.

Meia hora após ler e reler a mensagem, Brian foi para a cozinha preparar café para beber. Com a xícara de café em mãos ele foi até o sofá, pegou o controle remoto que estava em cima da mesa e ligou a TV no canal de notícias. Quando ia se levantar para lavar a xícara ele ouve algo que ele realmente não esperava ouvir.

**_“Notícia de ultima hora! Agora cedo houve um acidente aéreo, um avião de Nova York que se dirigia à Pittsburgh teve problemas no motor e acabou caindo, não sabemos se há sobreviventes, mas parece que ninguém saiu vivo de lá.”_ **

Brian não conseguia se mover; estava assustado, aquela ferida de saudade, antes exposta, estava de volta, mas ela não era mais de saudades, ela era que nem a ferida do dia em que Chris Hobbs acabou com o melhor dia da vida dele. Ela estava mais aberta e mais dolorosa, tão dolorosa que dava para sentir ela em sua pele como se fosse uma ferida corporal, uma facada no estômago.

A dor era tanta que acabou fazendo com que seu corpo o empurrasse de volta para o sofá, a dor o consumia tanto que ele não se sentiu nem com vontade de se ajeitar no sofá.

As lágrimas fluíam livremente, e a imagem de Justin sorrindo, o sorriso que Justin o deu antes do ataque de Chris Hobbs, não saía de sua cabeça. Algo o dizia que seu Sunshine estava bem, mas a dor em seu corpo não o deixava pensar, não o deixava ir até o seu quarto pegar o celular e deixar uma mensagem para seu Justin.

Ele ouviu alguém bater na porta, mas não tinha mais a força necessária para mandá-lo embora, então ele permaneceu em silêncio com as lágrimas ainda rolando livremente por sua face.

A porta de seu loft abriu, mas ele não se moveu para ver quem era; ele não conseguia fazer isso. A xícara que estava em sua mão caiu no chão quebrando-se em pedaços.

 _\- Jesus Cristo, o que aconteceu Brian?_ – Era Debbie, ela não conseguiu ver o rosto de Brian de onde estava. Então ela se aproximou não esperando a resposta do moreno.

Ao se aproximar do sofá, ela viu o inchaço nos olhos de Brian, seguidamente ela olhou para a televisão e viu que notícia estava passando. Automaticamente ela sentou-se no sofá colocando a cabeça de Brian em seu colo e o deixou chorar, como nas muitas vezes que ela fazia quando ele era menor e sofria os abusos de seu pai.

 _\- Tudo vai dar certo, garoto. Ele vai voltar pra você_. – Disse Debbie em uma voz calma tentando controlar a dor de ver Brian sofrer.

As mãos de Brian começaram a tremer e as lágrimas vieram mais intensas que antes, parecia que nunca iria abrandar, um abafado grito de dor saiu do interior do moreno fazendo o coração de Debbie se quebrar em mil pedaços e seu alto controle sumir; em segundos ela estava chorando junto com ele, de um modo silencioso.

Esse homem no colo dela não era o mesmo que ela conheceu e protegeu, esse era um homem cujo amor transformou o seu conto de terror em um conto de fadas sem fada madrinha ou magia.

Ela nunca havia visto Brian chorar por ninguém desse jeito, nem mesmo por Michael; agora ela entende porque Brian nunca visitava Justin no hospital após o ataque, a dor era muita para o homem, tanta que ela sentia seu coração ser esmagado em seu peito.

Lindz e Mel que estavam em um hotel, souberam da notícia do acidente pelo rádio, Lindsay ficou com as pernas bambas, ela se apoiou na parede para não cair, o rosto de Melanie ficou branco feito papel, Gus não entendia o que estava acontecendo com suas mamães.

Michael recebeu a notícia por sua mãe, Debbie, ele estava com a Jenny quando ela ligou. Ben recebeu a notícia por um de seus alunos, ele havia ouvido de Michael que Justin estava vindo nesta manhã, Ted e Emmet ainda não haviam ouvido a notícia.

 

 ** Liberty ** ** D** **i** **n** **n** **e** **r** **: **

Emm e Ted se encontraram no Liberty Dinner; ao chegarem lá avistaram Michael, Ben e Mel sentados. Emmet percebeu que Debbie não estava trabalhando.

 _\- Por que estas caras? Brian chutou vocês para fora do loft?_ – Perguntou Ted sarcasticamente.

 _\- Por que Debbie não está trabalhando?_ – Perguntou Emmet para Michael.

 _\- Vocês não souberam?_ – Perguntou Mel, com os olhos umedecidos, para ambos os recém chegados.

 _\- Souberam o que?_ – Perguntou Ted confuso.

 _\- Um avião que estava vindo de Nova York para cá teve problemas no motor! Não sabem se há sobreviventes._ – Respondeu Ben com calma e falhas leves em sua voz.

 _\- Ah Meu Deus! Quer dizer que Justin...? Eu... Eu não consigo acreditar!_ – Falou Emmet começando a chorar.

 _\- Quer dizer que Justin TALVEZ estivesse naquele avião! Rezemos para que ele esteja bem e seguro._ – Disse Mel para Emmet.

Todos ficaram em silêncio até que Ted decidiu falar.

_\- Foi por isso que Brian não foi trabalhar, não é?_

_\- Pelo que minha mãe me disse, Brian está acabado, da forma mais horrível que se pode imaginar. Ele não comeu, ele não parou de chorar, ele nem mesmo passou da fase do choque inicial. A mãe disse que ela quase não o reconheceu quando ela chegou lá, ele estava tão entorpecido em dor que chegava até a gritar. Era pra eu estar com ele lá, mas eu tenho tanto medo de ver o tamanho da dor dele, só de pensar dá um maldito aperto no meu coração._ – Falou Michael inclinando-se para Ben.

 _\- Ele esta realmente mal não está?_ – Disse Ted mais pra si, mas Michael acena em confirmação.

Emmet sentou-se do lado de Mel, colocou os braços na mesa, apoiou sua cabeça em seus braços e chorou apenas emitindo os sons de soluços que saíam automaticamente. Mel e Ted tentaram confortar ele.

 _\- Onde está Lindsay?_ – Perguntou Ted calmamente.

 _\- Ela e Gus foram visitar Brian._ – Respondeu Melanie. _– Eu tenho a impressão que esse ano nosso natal foi-se pelo ralo._

Todos deram um aceno em confirmação.

 _\- Eu preciso ir, tenho que dar aula daqui a pouco._ – Falou Ben dando um beijo em Michael. _– Tchau pessoal e, por favor, tenham esperança._

Todos acenaram novamente e Ben saiu pela porta da lanchonete.

Ted olhou para seu relógio e deu um beijo na parte exposta do rosto de Emmet. _– Vai dar tudo certo Emm. Eu preciso ir pro trabalho, alguém precisa substituir Brian._ – Ele deu um leve sorriso e foi para seu trabalho.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, perdidos em seus pensamentos, cada um pensando nos acontecimentos da manhã, nenhum deles havia almoçado, eles nem mesmo pensaram em comer por causa de tanta preocupação.

Mesmo estando em transe, Melanie ainda estava consolando Emmet inconscientemente.

 _\- Hey pessoal._ – Falou uma voz alegre.

Rapidamente eles olharam na direção dessa voz chocados, Emmet pulou do lugar onde estava e correu para abraçar o dono da voz.

 _\- Emm? O que aconteceu?_ – Justin estava confuso com a reação de seu amigo.

Emmet não havia parado de chorar, mas as lágrimas de tristeza se tornaram de alivio.

 _\- Bem, só houve um acidente aéreo de um avião que vinha de Nova York para cá, nada mais._ – Falou Emmet sarcasticamente, entre lágrimas.

 _\- Merda!_ – Disse Justin. _– Brian? Como está Brian?_

 _\- Devastado._ – Respondeu Michael saindo de seu transe e se levantando pra abraçar Justin. _– Minha mãe teve que ficar com ele lá, ele não quer comer e muito menos companhia._

 _\- Nós vamos mudar isso._ – Falou Justin pensativamente.

 _\- Oh querido, que bom que você está bem. Nunca mais nos deixe sem notícias de novo!_ – Disse Mel levantando-se do seu lugar para abraçar Justin também.

 _\- Onde está Lindz e Gus, Mel?_ – Perguntou Justin.

 _\- Eles estão com Brian!_ – Ela respondeu pra ele calmamente.

 _\- Ok pessoal, eu preciso de um favor de vocês todos. Michael ligue para Debbie e peça pra ela e Lindsay virem para cá agora! Emmet ligue para Daphne e peça pra ela ficar com o Brian, diga que é importante e urgente e Mel ligue para Ted e peça pra ele ligar pra Ben e avisar que é pra ambos virem para o Liberty Dinner. Não digam a ninguém que eu estou aqui, apenas digam que é uma reunião de família urgente._ \- Disse Justin com convicção.

Os três fizeram como foi pedido sem questionar.

Justin foi para a casa de sua mãe a consolar, e mostrar pra ela que ele estava bem. Depois pediu pra ela ir com ele para a lanchonete.

Jennifer entrou na frente de Justin, escondendo ele atrás dela.

 _\- Eu tenho algo pra mostrar pra vocês._ – Falou Jennifer, séria.

Debbie junto com os demais, exceto Michael, Emmet e Mel, ficou com uma cara de espanto quando viu Justin sair de detrás da mãe dele.

 _\- SUNSHINE!_ – Gritou Debbie, correndo pra dar um deu seus famosos abraços de urso no loiro.

 _\- Debbie, eu não... consigo... respirar!_ – Falou Justin.

 _\- Opss. Desculpe Sunshine!_ – Disse Debbie com um sorriso enorme em seus lábios.

 _\- Como foi que você chegou aqui?_ – Perguntou Ben confuso.

 _\- Eu, quando descobri que o avião para Pittsburgh estava com problemas, peguei um avião para Toronto e de Toronto eu vim para cá, estava com tanta vontade de ver vocês que agi do modo mais rápido e eficiente possível._ – Respondeu Justin.

 _\- Foi você que nos chamou aqui, não foi?_ – Perguntou Ted indo abraçar Justin, com Ben e Lindsay logo atrás dele.

 _\- Sim, fui eu!_ – Falou Justin, abraçando Ted, depois Ben e em seguida Lindsay.

 _\- Mas por quê?_ – Perguntou Lindsay confusa.

 _-_ _Eu quero fazer uma surpresa para o Brian. Um tipo de presente de natal._ – Respondeu Justin com um sorriso em sua face.

 _\- Bom; pelo menos esse presente ele vai ter que aceitar!_ – Falou Debbie rindo.

 _\- Concerteza ele vai aceitar._ – Concordou Lindsay com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

 _\- Emm, mande uma mensagem para Daphne dizendo para ela mandar Brian tomar banho e se arrumar para ir à Ceia de Natal na casa de Debbie. Diga para ela vendar os olhos dele, e dizer que todos têm um presente que ele vai amar receber._ – Falou Justin com o sorriso que originou seu apelido em sua face. _– Mãe, Lindsay e Mel, ajudem Debbie a preparar as coisas para a Ceia. Michael e Ben cuidem das crianças. E Ted e Emmet ajudem Daphne com Brian. Por favor, e obrigado!_

Todos eles acenaram, abraçaram-se, beijaram-se e saíram da lanchonete cada um com um sorriso aliviado no rosto.

 Justin voltou para a casa de sua mãe para se arrumar e pegar Molly. Todos se arrumaram antes de fazer seus afazeres, exceto Jennifer que já estava pronta para a Ceia. Carl e Tuck foram para a casa de Debbie para ajudar as meninas com os preparativos.

Justin se vestiu e colocou o perfume preferido de Brian, Brian reconheceria o cheiro do perfume de longe, pensou o loiro.

****

** Debbie** ** & ** ** Carl ** ** ’s  ** ** House ** **: **

Quando Justin e Molly chegaram à casa de Debbie estava tudo preparado. Michael, Ben e as crianças estavam lá também.

Quando Daphne, Emmet, Ted e Brian chegaram, Justin foi para o andar de cima da casa. Brian não deixou que o vendassem, mas veio mesmo assim, usando óculos escuros para esconder o vermelho de seus olhos.

 _\- Onde está o meu presente?_ – Perguntou Brian sarcasticamente.

 _\- Nós só vamos te dar a merda do seu presente se você vendar seus malditos olhos._ – Falou Debbie, mascando seu chiclete.

 _\- Ok, Ok. Mas sejam rápidos._ – Falou Brian impaciente.

Todos acenaram. Quando Brian estava vendado Justin desceu as escadas silenciosamente. Daphne ficou espantada quando o viu, mas depois um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, ela não falou nada para não estragar a surpresa de Brian.

Justin se aproximou do sofá onde Brian estava sentado impacientemente. Ele se aproximou do moreno e se ajoelhou na frente dele. Justin pegou as mãos de Brian e colocou-as em seus cabelos. O moreno começou a passar as suas mãos pelos cabelos de Justin, passou para suas bochechas, pelos lábios sorridentes e depois pelo pescoço.

Assim que ele passou suas mãos pelo pescoço de Justin, ele levou uma de suas mãos para perto de seu nariz para cheirar o perfume, como previsto Brian tirou a venda, com lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos ainda inchados. Justin levantou-se da frente de Brian, sentou em seu colo e o beija doce e suavemente. As lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, rolaram livremente pela bochecha de Brian, e o beijo se tornou urgente e apaixonado, com pausas leves para puxar o ar.

 _\- Eu pensei que você tivesse me deixado pra sempre._ – Sussurrou Brian para Justin, mas todos conseguiram ouvir o que ele falou.

 _\- Eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso, nem mesmo se tentasse._ – Sussurrou Justin, colocando uma de suas mãos no lado esquerdo do peito de Brian. _– Eu estarei sempre aqui, mesmo se meu corpo estiver em outro lugar, minha alma, meu coração vão estar sempre com você. Você é a única pessoa que faz eu me sentir inteiro!_ – Um sorriso pequeno, embora brilhante, apareceu nos lábios de Justin acompanhado de uma lágrima solitária, todos na sala estavam em silêncio, Debbie, Emmet, Jennifer, Daphne, Lindsay e Michael estavam com lágrimas rolando livremente por suas faces. O resto ficava apenas observando e ouvindo com sorrisos enormes em seus rostos.

 _\- O meu coração se aqueceu e descongelou no dia em que eu te vi naquele poste de luz, depois daquele dia, de alguma forma, eu sabia que eu não seria o mesmo homem._ – Sussurra Brian na orelha de Justin. _– Obrigado, por ser a pessoa que mais confiava em mim, por ser aquele que estava lá para mim mesmo eu te tratando terrivelmente mal e por cima de tudo, obrigado por permanecer na minha vida._ – Fala Brian abraçando Justin. Eles falavam entre si como se estivessem a sós, como se não houvesse mais ninguém no local, apenas eles e suas confissões de amor.

Brian e Justin não se desgrudaram a noite toda, a Ceia em família foi uma das melhores pelo que Debbie lembra exceto que, Vic não está mais com eles.

 

 ** Brian** ** & ** ** Justin ** **’s Loft: **

Na manhã seguinte Brian acordou com Justin dormindo com a cabeça em seu peito e um sorriso automático invadiu seu rosto novamente. As lembranças da noite anterior estavam vivas, mas a lembrança do tal acidente apagou-se de sua mente no instante em que seu Justin apareceu na sua frente como o anjo mais lindo que ele havia visto. Justin acordou com um sorriso enorme.

_\- Bom dia Sunshine!_

_-Bom dia Brian!_

_\- Que horas é seu vôo de volta?_ – Perguntou Brian, seu tom desinteressado.

 _\- Quem disse que eu vou voltar?_ – Respondeu Justin, o seu sorriso aumentou.

 _\- Você tem certeza disso?_ – Perguntou Brian com esperança na sua voz.

_\- Eu nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida! Eu não posso ficar mais um minuto longe da minha alma._

_\- Eu também Sunshine! Eu também!_

Brian beijou Justin apaixonadamente. As correntes elétricas eram tão intensas que qualquer um que entrasse no loft corria risco de sair cantando. Brian olhou nos olhos de Justin, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam brilhando com uma intensidade diferente, uma intensidade que Justin nunca tinha visto tão exposta. Era Amor.

 _\- Justin Taylor, quer casar comigo?_ – Sussurrou Brian, surpreendendo o loiro.

 _\- Você tem certeza de que quer ser um homem morto?_ – Perguntou Justin em um tom sarcástico, tentando não demonstrar o quanto se surpreendeu com as palavras de Brian.

 _\- Se querer viver com você para o resto da minha vida, compartilhar cada segundo do meu dia com você é se considerar um homem morto; sim eu tenho certeza._ – Respondeu Brian, seu tom e expressão estavam sérios.

Justin mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo suspense para Brian.

 _\- Você ainda pergunta? Sem duvidas eu me caso com você!_ – Respondeu Justin, sorrindo brilhantemente.

 

Brian e Justin se casaram um mês após o pedido, sua lua-de-mel foi em Paris, eles foram viver em Britin, porque Brian não venderia a mansão, eles não precisaram vender o loft, e Justin também não iria querer vendê-lo!

 

Não direi que eles foram felizes para sempre, por que não estamos falando de um conto de fadas! Mas digo que eles são como todo casal, com seus problemas e soluções, estando felizes e juntos enquanto eles dois viverem.

 

 ** Th** **e ** ** E** **nd **


End file.
